The apparatus relates to a sheet metal former and, more particularly, to a sheet metal former commonly used in the trophy industry to bend the component parts located between the base and figure, which component parts are commonly called "columns", "bends" or "risers". To avoid confusion, hereinafter the formed metal will be referred to as a "column". A connecting rod normally extends longitudinally through the center of the column and connects the base to the figure with the column being securely located therebetween.